to Heart
by monkichi ryu
Summary: Sengyoku x Dokouson/Sengyoku x ??? Pairing. Romance. Contain spoilers.


Author's Notes: This is my first Houshin Engi fanfiction. This fic also contains spoilers; I'm sorry if some of you readers dislike the pairing. I hope Youzen and Dokouson are not out of character. If they are I'm very sorry and I've tried my best. I hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A beautiful day. It was clear and calm. Fluffy white, different form-shaped clouds drifted across along the blue sky. Things started out pretty quiet. Well at least for a short while..  
  
Over in the far distant, there were a battle between Seiki and Chouka. Both side had been preparing for the war against each other. Still things were pretty much stable; for now. It was certainly a great day with not much happening around. But some sort of disagreement had sprouted and things got a bit clashy on the good side of the globe.  
  
"For the last time! I am not your mole!" Dokouson yelled, glacing up at a tall slimmed girl with big red braids above her head. He was short, chubby and had two big teeth sticking out of his mouth. He was the disciple of one of the tweleve sennin of Konron. Dokouson was manly and brave for his size. Sadly he was never really attractive nor have been able to get a single date for once.   
  
The rage between the two continued.  
  
Sengyoku screamed."Yes you are!" She shook her head and squawled. "You're always and will be my Honey!" She once worked for Chouka as a spy; well unsucessful one on the other hand. Sengyoku Tou was known for being loud, energetic and always full self-confidence. The only greatest fear she had was anything that flap their wings in the sky and chirpped every morning - birds. You could always hear her scream from miles way.  
  
A long blue hair doushin watched unexpectedly. He sighed while he glanced back and forth amoung the two who once loved each other. What went wrong? He never really understand them no matter how hard he tried. Was it love?  
  
"Enough!" The mole screeched. "We're through!" He geistured his hands making them curved on both sides. That did it. It ended his relationship with Sengyoku. He walked off as if nothing had ever occured again.  
  
The braided red-head girl covered her mouth from after what she heard. She was in total shock. Sengyoku ran back towards her tent and stayed there for most of time. She had not ate or came out from hiding in within weeks.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Few days later...  
  
"Good morning!" Sengyoku shouted. She was back to being loud and energetic again.   
  
Everyone around stared at her strangely as if they were scared of her.   
  
Things went pretty normal; although her heart was still set on the mole. The braided red-headed girl sat herself down large rock and sighed. She simply love Dokouson to bits.  
  
"Is there room for company?"   
  
Sengyoku blinked and looked up in surprise. It was Youzen, the genius of all Sennin.  
The long blue hair youkai set himself beside her; placing down his sensetou. He wasn't the smartest when it comes to cheering up others. Especially to those he cared and loved.  
  
Youzen gave a slight smile. "How are you today, Sengyoku-kun?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
The crazy girl nodded. "Yeah!" She cheered covering her broken heart with a grateful cheerfulness. She was happy and yet she was sad. That was how she felt inside. Sengyoku lowered her head and eyed to the ground; ignoring her surroundings.  
  
"You going to be okay?"   
  
The slimmed red-headed girl gave another weak smile.   
  
She was obsessive, energetic and always hyper. Depression never suited her weirdness.  
  
Youzen grabbed her by the arm and embraced her close his body. "Let it out. If it makes you feel better." Perhaps she just need someone's shoulder to cry on. To let someone understand her the way she wanted to accepted.  
  
Sengyoku cried on his shoulder. She teared till she was tired out and drifted into slumber.  
  
It doesn't matter whether your a mole or a youkai. Someone out there will also be there for you. That someone will always stand by your side no matter what situation you're in.   
  
-- End.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Another Author's Note: "to Heart" is song by Kinki Kids. I don't own song. Thank you for taking your time in reading this fic.  



End file.
